Reminisce
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: They say time heals all wounds, but not this one. Not when the one responsible continues to walk amongst the living. He served as a constant reminder, and it was because of him that she refused to allow this most special star another chance at life…


**Reminisce**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: They say time heals all wounds, but not this one. Not when the one responsible continues to walk amongst the living. He served as a constant reminder, and it was because of him that she refused to allow this most special star another chance at life…**

 **Note: One shot! What can I say, I was feeling angsty! Haha! Also, this kind of goes with my other Black Butler Series.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR BLACK BUTLER SEASON 2!**

…

* * *

...

There were many reasons to despise such a place. The weather was almost always rainy, making the dirty city even more filthy as mud, among other disgusting things, clung to her shoes and speckled her clothes. The noise of the city, the smell of the smog, and the chill that always clung to this cursed place was anything but welcoming. Time had done little for this city in the way of ambiance, but Serenity had to admit that London was doing well in keeping up with the rest of the world in regards to technological and economical growth.

Serenity Amaris sighed as she observed her surroundings. The grip on her umbrella tightened as a brisk wind started to blow once more, causing the chilled raindrops to feel like frozen bullets against her exposed skin. Cursing both the city and the weather, Serenity continued her walk down the busy sidewalk.

She had hoped to catch a break in the rain before going to visit. Yet, Serenity couldn't help but to admit how fitting the weather truly was. It reflected exactly how she felt on this day. Maybe that was why it rained on each visit? Sighing softly, Serenity turned into the next available alleyway. She easily blended in with her surroundings given her current attire of black skinny jeans with the ends stuffed into leather, knee-high black boots, a white cashmere cow neck sweater under a short and black trench coat, and a knit black scarf with matching gloves to complete the outfit.

Giving her surroundings a quick check to ensure no else was also hidden within the shadows, Serenity's brow began to glow with the planetary symbol of Pluto as she summoned a portal. As the tear in space appeared, Serenity slipped inside with her destination in mind. Instantly she was transported to the outskirts of the city and to a cemetery that had long been forgotten along with the run down church that had long ago been reclaimed by nature.

Serenity stood in the downpour with only her small umbrella to protect her form. At times like this, she felt so small and helpless, especially when memories flooded her mind. Time seemed to move in reverse as she thought back through the years to the last time she ever entered that church when it still stood tall and proud.

Dark blue eyes burned with barely restrained tears which pooled and threatened to spill over to the pale skin of her cheeks. Her free hand fisted tightly and, had it not been for the gloves, she was sure that her nails would have pierced the flesh of her palm. A flash of bright light lit the sky followed by the resounding clash of thunder.

"How fitting," Serenity spoke softly as she urged her feet to move forward. It was as if she rooted to the spot, however. Her feet refused to move and her eyes refused to leave the entrance of the church, or what remained of it. What still stood was covered by ivy and other plant life. As another flash of lightning split the sky, Serenity saw the shadows of people long gone making their way from the archway where the church doors once stood. One person in particular stood out as he aided in carrying a small casket from the church to its final resting place.

Serenity forcefully tore her gaze away from the church and towards the direction that would lead her to the person she had come to visit. Slowly, Serenity turned and moved forward, following a beaten path to a specific headstone. Long ago Serenity had purchased this land so that the final resting place of her most treasured person would not be disturbed. Others that had been buried here were long forgotten. Only the one was remembered, the headstone that read Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.

Serenity's form began to tremble as the barely restrained tears finally broke free. No matter how much time had passed since then, the pain never went away. It was a constant ache that resonated deep within her soul. Never would Cosmos had thought she would become so attached to another mortal until she knew Elizabeth. That shining star had such a bright and magnificent light to it. Not only that, but Elizabeth had reminded Serenity so much of Usagi Tsukino and even more so Chibi-Usa as Serenity had watched her grow.

"I miss you," Serenity whispered softly as she knelt down so that one knee touched the ground. Ignoring the feel of her jeans soaking up the muddy water, Serenity began clean around the grave of her beloved cousin. She pulled away the few weeds that had grown and tossed them to the side. Next her hand moved to the rose bushes that had been planted on either side of the headstone. She pinched off the dead buds before feeding power into the plant life, making them bloom again. Buds of brilliant pink continued to sprout and bloom until both bushes were nearly full of pink.

For a while, Serenity knelt there in front of Elizabeth's grave, reminiscing on some of the fondest memories she held of the young girl. So lost in thought was she that Serenity failed to hear the two figures approaching from behind.

"I can't say that I'm surprised to find you here," a familiar voice called out to her, successfully tearing her away from her memories. Startled, Serenity stood and turned to find the last person she had wanted to ever see again—Ciel Phantomhive. As always, his servant stood at his side, like a good dog.

" _You_ ," Serenity spat as she took in the sight of the two beings before her. Blue eyes bled silver as an eight pointed star flared to life upon her brow. Blonde hair bled silver from the crown of her head to the roots of her which drifted down to her ankles. " _How dare you desecrate this land and her memory by coming here!_ " Her voice resonated with power that was fueled by her anger and grief.

"You were not the only one who cared for her, Serenity," Ciel spoke in a hiss as his red eyes bore into her silver ones. He expected her to lash out in anger, but was surprised to see her shoulder shake as a chuckle escaped through parted lips.

"Cared for her? Exactly how did you care for her?" Serenity demanded as her grip on her umbrella tightened. At that moment, her hand ached to be holding her staff instead. "Because if my memory serves correct, it was you who left her broken."

Ciel's red eyes began to glow as his own anger nearly consumed him, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to pause. Briefly he flickered his gaze to Sebastian who stood beside him holding an umbrella. The older and much more experienced demon did not spare him a glance. Instead Sebastian's gaze remained locked on Serenity Amaris.

"I never intended for that to happen," Ciel spat as he turned his attention back to Serenity as well. "I never would have thought-"

"Did you ever stop to think of the consequences, Phantomhive?" Serenity took a step forward as she stared down the demon child. "Let me answer that for you as we both know you will deny it. NO, you never considered anyone else other than yourself!"

"I did what I had to do!" Ciel all but screamed. The storm raged on around them with increased ferocity and it seemed as if their emotions fueled this savage storm.

"And everyone else be damned?!" Serenity finished for him. At her words, Ciel lunged forward to attack her, but Serenity was prepared. Through the entire conversation her power was building beneath her skin, ready to unleash itself. At his sudden movement, the purifying energy erupted and consumed her being, replacing her current outfit with that of her Cosmic Senshi uniform. The umbrella was replaced by her staff which she used to erect Saturn's shield in defense.

Ciel's reflexes were not as quick as hers and he failed to stop himself in time before he met the force the shield. He expected it to hurt as he had seen her use this in the past, but he never imagined the excruciating pain that raked through his body upon contact. The shield was not only solid, but made of pure energy that sparked upon his touch. Dark lightning ate at his body until Sebastian rushed to pull him away and break the contact between himself and her defense.

"That was reckless of you," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. Ciel only glared at him while pulling away from Sebastian's supportive hold. Even as a human Ciel hated to show weakness and that had not changed since that fated day when the selfish wish of another human with a contract had caused him to be changed.

"One would think after all these years that you would have learned to show respect to such a powerful and more knowledgeable demon," Cosmos grinned as the insult hit home. "I remember you as having more common sense than this, Phantomhive. Should you continue to push me and my patience, I will end you."

"Is that what Lizzy would have wanted?" Ciel countered with an insult of his own. He knew such a topic was sensitive to the silver haired woman, and to remind her of Elizabeth's obsession of him was a low blow. He didn't mind fighting dirty, at least when it came to her.

"You have no right!" Cosmos was outraged and the power of Jupiter surged to her fingertips. How she wished to end him here and now, but, as much as she hated to admit it, Ciel Phantomhive was right. After all, it had been Elizabeth's dying wish for Serenity to watch over Ciel, no matter what…

" _Find him for me, Serenity. Save him from whatever is causing this change in him, and protect him like you've protected me all these years…"_

"What you did to her," Cosmos felt the fight leave her as she turned her head to observe the headstone once more. "She never truly knew what had become of you." Was he truly so blind as to not realize what his actions had done? "All she truly understood was that you had abandoned her."

"I never abandoned her!" Ciel argued in his defense as Cosmos turned her back towards the two demons in a dismissive manner. They were no threat to her, at least not the child. Of course Ciel could order his demon servant to attack, but Sebastian was well aware that she could end him if she so truly wished it. Maybe Ciel understood this, too, and it was the reason for his hesitance in making such an order.

"You are a fool," Cosmos spoke and once more the power of Pluto filled her being. The scene around them changed. No longer did they stand in an abandoned and overgrown cemetery that was filled with forgotten loved ones of years past. Instead, Ciel found himself in a familiar room. It was one of the private rooms at the Midford mansion and before him was the image of Elizabeth and Serenity Amaris. Ciel and Sebastian were forced to be silent witnesses to Elizabeth Midford's declining health.

"It all started when you first came back," Cosmos spoke as Ciel and Sebastian could only see, not hear, what was happening. "She could sense it as clearly as I could the change in you, even though she could not understand it." Days passed like seconds before Ciel and Sebastian's eyes. "No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't save you and it broke her, piece by piece, until there was nothing left."

Ciel's eyes widened as he realized the truth before him. How had he not seen it back then? Why had no one mentioned this to him? Yet, in the back of his mind, a voice nagged at him, reminding him of several conversations he had held with the rest of the Midford family, with Serenity, and with Sebastian on the topic of Elizabeth.

"Eventually, it was too much and she died from a broken heart," Cosmos spoke softly. "Nothing I could say or do would change it, and my magic was useless against a broken heart." With her staff supported in the ground, Cosmos brought her hands closer to her face, glaring at them accusingly and cursing herself for being so useless at that time.

Saturn's shield slowly dissipated as Serenity no longer cared if the demon child attacked her. It would give her a reason to end him, regardless of Elizabeth's wishes. Now, with nothing to protect her form, the rain soaked her form, making her resemble an angel cast out of the heavens. Bringing to fingers to her lips, Cosmos kissed the tips of her fingers before kneeling down to place them on the headstone.

"I hope these images haunt your dreams for all eternity until the day comes that you slip up and someone or something finally ends you," Cosmos spoke with a passion as she turned to face the two before her once more. "Because the moment you take your last breath, I will go to the cauldron, the place where all stars go to await rebirth, and finally allow her another chance at life."

"W-what?" shock registered over his features as what she said registered slowly. "You have the ability to bring back the dead?"

"I have many abilities, but I am restricted and forced to follow rules set by fate and destiny," Cosmos admitted. "Yet, every star returns to the cauldron to await rebirth. I have the ability and freedom to decide when a star will be reborn if I so choose."

"Then why not bring her back now?!" Ciel demanded of her in outrage. Did she truly think she was the only one to suffer the loss of Elizabeth? It had not been until her death that Ciel had realized how much he relied on her. The hole it left in his heart was one he could barely stand. It was shocking to him considering he thought he had nothing left of his heart after the death of his parents. Not even the death of Madame Red had hurt like this!

"I refuse to bring her into this world once more while you still walk amongst the living!" Cosmos took a threatening step forward with her staff in hand. The end of it glowed bright white with a purifying power, readying to unleash endless energy upon her beck and call. "I won't let you put her through that hell again!"

Sebastian moved to stand in front of the smaller and younger demon. He highly doubted that she would try anything. Not many were privy to the promise she had made Elizabeth, but he knew of it. Serenity would not break a promise to Elizabeth, even in her absence.

"How could you be so selfish?!" Ciel demanded of her.

"Enough," Sebastian suddenly spoke as he turned to face Ciel. "That is enough, even for you, young Master." His interference surprised both Cosmos and Ciel. "It is time we leave. We shall come back later once you have finished your time with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian spoke as he forcefully led Ciel away from the scene.

With the source of her ire being led away, Cosmos felt her emotions calm as her anger, hurt, and grief was temporary washed away by the rain only to be replaced by numbness. Releasing her transformation, she now stood once more as Serenity. Arms crossed over her chest to shield herself from the chill of the rain, Serenity continued to stand and stare down at Elizabeth's headstone while the storm raged on around her.

"I'm so sorry," She spoke in a broken whisper as full sobs raked her form.

 **…**

It wasn't until later that night when the storm was nearly finished that she returned to her hotel room through one of Pluto's portals. Serenity was completely soaked from the rain, but she failed to truly take note of the cold that seemed to seep all the way to the bone. Instead, she moved automatically, shrugging off the jacket and letting it fall into a wet heap on the floor. Next came the boots, and as they tipped over, water poured out to form a puddle on the carpet. Scarf and gloves littered the floor next, followed by her blouse. She left a trail of clothes all the way to the bathroom with her jeans, panties, and bra littering the floor of her temporary bedroom.

Upon seeing her reflection in the mirror, Serenity took note of how horrible she looked. Maybe a warm shower would help? Continuing on automatic, she adjusted the water of the shower and waited for it to get hot enough before stepping into the strong spray. Steam quickly filled the small space as the hot wave of water washed over her form, leaving her skin bright pink.

Serenity took her time washing her hair and her body. She still felt numb from earlier, but the feeling was slowly returning as she massaged the soap into her scalp and over her lithe form. Serenity stayed in the shower until her skin was nearly bright red and the hot water started to run cold. A large and fluffy white towel wrapped around her body while she wrung out her hair. Not wanting to waste time with a hair dryer, Serenity used the power of Mars and Uranus to summon a warm breeze to quickly dry her long and thick locks of hair.

She began to brush her hair before leaving the confines of the bathroom. Serenity had always taken pride in her hair and the royal style that reflected her true heritage from her original life as Princess Serenity. It was Elizabeth's fascination with her hair that caused Serenity to never falter in its care, even during the first days of mourning the loss of her dear cousin.

It wasn't until Serenity was in the middle of her bedroom that she sensed another presence there with her. Slowly Serenity placed the brush on the nightstand before summoning Uranus' sword to her side. With one hand on the handle of the blade, the other clutched tightly to her towel as she slid quietly out of the bedroom and to the living room area of her small suite.

Upon entering the area, the tension in her shoulders relaxed as she spotted Sebastian preparing a cup of tea for her. While she did not like him, he was preferred over his Master who seemed to be absent at the moment. "What are you doing here?" She demanded while stashing Uranus' blade away in her subspace pocket.

"I came to make sure that you arrived safely back to your current residence here in London," Sebastian spoke with a smile as he stood and motioned towards the waiting cup of tea. "I thought you might enjoy a cup of tea after your shower."

"So you invited yourself in and decided to make yourself at home?" Serenity cocked her free hand on her hip as she raised a brow. The fact that she stood in only a towel was temporarily forgotten as she contemplated the sanity of the demon before her. "All those years in servitude to that spoiled brat must have caused some permanent damage in the judgement section." She stated while tapping her temple for added emphasis.

"So it would seem," Sebastian chuckled as the two continued to have a standoff in her room.

"Why are you really here, Sebastian?" Serenity demanded but her voice was not filled with the normal bite it usually held when regarding him. Instead, her voice echoed the exhaustion, mental and physical, that she truly felt at that moment. Serenity was emotionally drained and doubted that she had the energy to even force him out at the moment.

"Perhaps you would like to dress prior to this conversation?" Sebastian suggested as he suddenly stood before her and motioned towards her form. "While you are lovely to look upon, even a demon as powerful as I would have trouble concentrating on the task at hand with you dressed as such." Sebastian said with a smile as he cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes to finish off the 'innocent' smile sent her way.

A blush stained her cheeks and slowly encompassed her whole face. Serenity opened her mouth to respond but could not think of the words. Instead, she turned and strode into her temporary bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Sebastian's eyes opened once more to reveal his glowing red orbs. Oh how much fun it was to annoy her so.

Turning back to the task at hand, Sebastian proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea before settling on the couch and awaiting her return. It took only a few minutes before she reappeared in a pair of dry blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"That was fast," He commented while holding up her cup of tea. Serenity seemed to pause upon realizing his seated position, but quickly shook off the slight shock. Sebastian knew how to make one hell of a cup of tea, and she needed a good brew at the moment. Accepting the cup, Serenity seated herself on the matching recliner with her feet tucked up against the opposite armrest while she propped herself up on the other. It wasn't the most dignified or lady-like position, but she was focused on comfort.

Besides, Serenity had no reason to put on a show or impress the man before her.

"Stop evading my original question," Serenity glared at him over her cup of tea. It was a bit too hot for her at the moment, so she blew on it a few times before taking a sip. "The tea is delicious by the way."

"I couldn't recall if you took two sugars or three," Sebastian brought his own cup to his mouth as he watched her relax further with each sip.

"False modesty will get you nowhere as I know for a fact that you never forget anything," Serenity stated as she leaned further into the comfort of the recliner. "Now, why are you here?"

"It is not by order of my Master if that is what has you worried," Sebastian chuckled as he slid to the other side of the couch and closer to her.

"I had my suspicions," Serenity shrugged as she took another sip of her tea. "But now I am more curious as to what has freely brought you here, demon." She looked upon him with suspicion.

"Merely to enjoy your company as it has been quite some time since we last interacted as such," Sebastian imitated her earlier motion by shrugging.

"Bull shit!" Serenity called him out. "I have neither the patience nor the energy to deal with you tonight so say what you came to say and be gone before you Master realizes his lap dog is missing!" A gasp escaped her as Sebastian was suddenly too close. His hands rested on either armrest, and his face was barely three inches away from her own. The long locks that framed his face brushed against her cheek, tickling the skin there as he leaned slightly closer. His eyes bled red and glowed brightly as the pupils transformed into cat like slits. Pure energy, darker than the shadows that littered the room, began to roll off of his form in waves. That energy clashed with her own which willed itself to life in her defense.

"Your ire is not the only one that shouldn't be tested this night," Sebastian warned. "While I have always found this side of you to be a delightful challenge, even my patience can be tested."

"If it is a fight you are looking for then I will be happy to oblige," Serenity offered as the eight pointed star began to reappear on her brow. "After all, my therapist says I have a lot of anger issues that need to be worked out. What better way than sending you beaten and broken back to Phantomhive?"

She expected a reaction, but not for Sebastian to stand up straight and release a deep laugh at her expense. Before she could register what was happening, his hand encased her free one and used it to pull Serenity to her feet. Caught off guard by the sudden move, Serenity's cup fell to the floor as she stumbled into his chest.

Taking advantage of the situation, Sebastian wrapped one arm around her waist, trapping her against his tall frame while the other hand snaked through hair which had been left free that night. As his fingers came upon her scalp, he took a handful of her hair and yanked hard so that her head was tilted back. From there, the hand in her hair moved to caress her cheek.

"I had honestly come in hopes of finding you still upset from the confrontation earlier," His grin revealed pointed and sharp canines that looked ready to devour anything within reach. "After all-" His head dipped down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I've missed the taste of your tears." His lips brushed the lobe of her ear and, as his breath swept down her neck, it caused her to shiver.

"Bastard," Serenity yelled as she released a powerful blast of energy. It was enough to send him flying away from her form.

"There is the Serenity Amaris I remember," Sebastian chuckled while picking himself up from the floor. Lifting one arm, he swiped at the blood that leaked from his lip where he had bit it accidentally upon impact with her powerful burst of energy. "I have to say, I've missed this side of you."

"Get out!" Serenity demanded.

"I guess you have been through enough for tonight," Sebastian wiped away the lint from the carpet which clung to his butler uniform. "However…" Suddenly Serenity found herself pinned to the wall. Both of Sebastian's hands encased her wrists and his face was so close that their noses were touching. Her eyes glared into his while his eyes looked down at her in mischievous delight.

"I thought it fair enough to warn you that should anything happen to my Master and I find myself free from this contract," he paused for added emphases so that he could lean his head closer and take in a deep drag of her scent from her hair. "That I will be free to once again delight and take part in my own desires."

"I fail to see how this applies to me," Serenity growled as she tried to jerk out of his hold. Unfortunately, Sebastian was stronger than he let on and she knew that she would need to attack again. In her emotional state, she was limited in this form and would need to transform once more.

"Oh, but you see, Serenity," Sebastian once more locked his gaze on hers. The grin that stretched on his face was truly devilish in every sense of the word, and Serenity felt as if the entire room was closing in on the two of them. "For the longest time, since the very first taste," He used one hand to encase both of hers so that he could trail his fingers down her neck and to the curve of her shoulder. "I have desired nothing more than to have another."

Having sensed the growing energy building within her, Sebastian quickly made his escape, but not before stealing a quick taste from her trembling lips. With the demon gone from her grasp and out of range from one of her attacks, Serenity was left to curse his name repeatedly between screaming every profanity she knew from various languages.

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **Yeah… eh…. Not how I had originally planned to end it but whatever. You get what you get and that is that!**

 **RxR**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **PS: Don't review and fuss at me about other updates. I'm on winter break and decided to treat you all to an update or two. From now until April my main objective is to study and prep for my licensure exam. I have enough problems and distractions as is with planning a wedding and dealing with the in laws issues. I don't need my reviewers lecturing me on top of that. No offense!**


End file.
